


Little Angel

by Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord



Series: Wayhaught: Married Life [1]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: But she would do anything for her wifey, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, Fluff, How is that not a tag, Married Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught, Nicole is so done, No Smut, Wynonna Is A Little Shit, literally all fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 21:51:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20234944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord/pseuds/Castibella_Shipper_of_the_Lord
Summary: In which Nicole can't say no to her wife, and Calamity Jane is not going to be happy





	Little Angel

Waverly pushes her way into the police station, hefting a cardboard box in her arms. A twinkle in her eyes gives away her excitement as she sets her burden on the desk.

Swiping a sharpie from a drawer, she scrawls NICOLE in big black letters across the front. While stepping back to admire her handywork, the door behind her clicks shut.

“Hey baby.” Nicole doesn’t look up from her paperwork, blowing her a one-handed kiss. “Sorry I can’t go out for lunch, you wouldn’t believe the amount of- “She finally raises her head, catching sight of the box. “Oh, did you bring lunch with you? That’s so sweet.” Nicole gives her wife a grateful peck on the cheek, setting her papers beside the box. As Nicole reaches to open the box, she startles back. Something within the box had moved.

Waverly smothers a giggle, but says nothing to the inquiring glance the redhead throws her. Slowly, Nicole removes the lid. She peers inside.

Immediately she looks back at Waverly and crosses her arms. “Really?”

A small head, topped with soft pointed ears pops out of the box, little black nose sniffing the air. The puppy’s tail can be heard thumping against the cardboard. 

“Surprise!” laughs Waverly, and throwing herself into her wife’s arms. “Her name’s Angel.”

“Waves, we’ve talked about this. Calamity Jane won’t react well to a dog in the house, and I don’t have the time to care for one.” Even as she speaks, Nicole looks longingly at the German Shepherd puppy, who blinks at her from the desk. A little yip startles them both, and Waverly breaks away to scoop the little creature from its prison.

She plants a kiss atop its head, then holds it towards Nicole.

The sheriff holds up her hands. “Not happening. We can’t keep it.” But her hands betray her, reaching to take it. She finds herself cuddling the puppy to her chest, Angel’s head resting on her shoulder with a contented snuffle. Soon she hears little snores in her ear as her new puppy is asleep in seconds.

Nicole raises her eyebrows at Waverly helplessly, loathing the idea of moving. The younger Earp only smirks. She knows she’s won.

_Goddamn it,_ Nicole thinks fondly. _She’s lucky I love her._

The rest of the afternoon is spent attempting to not disturb Angel, lying sleeping in Nicole’s lap. That is until Wynonna steps into the station. The slam of the door, and the loud “’Sup, Haught?” nearly sends Angel to the floor in a flurry of panicked paws and fur.

Nicole curses, steadying the disgruntled puppy and rolling her eyes to the ceiling. “What do you want, Wynonna?”

Wynonna strides around the desk, coming to a halt at the sight of Angel. “Whoa, it’s true?” The eldest Earp darts back out the door, crying out: “Jeremy, you owe me ten bucks. I told you Haught is whipped!”

Nicole sighs and lifts Angel to look her in the eye. “Welcome to the family.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! Thanks so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed :)  
If I get feedback, I might turn this into a Wayhaught married life series. So drop a comment if that interests you!


End file.
